The Expected
by Izno
Summary: She had gone through many hardships through her life. Birth, death, bitterness, name it, and she would just laugh at it. Though reverting back to a child was something she had never experienced before. Gakuen AliceIY KagomeNarumi HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice**

**The World Goes Around and Around**

The world was always unfair, and it was a fact. Brutal fact that often caused her to yell out in agony. She smiled just a few minutes ago, saying it was _perfectly _fine. Sorry to say, but she wasn't. After she gets stuck with a 200 year old half demon for two years, she has another adventure in front of her. Cliché, she thought. For some reason, the well reopened after the battle and her decision to live with Inuyasha forever in his era, which was also considered as her home. It could just be explained that god had some new things for her, sadly, but probably nothing important.

As she sat at the lip of the dry well, her thoughts wandered back to certain silver haired half demon that would be hunting some animals now, for his _wife _and his _children. _It was rather a shock at a first, when her feelings for her dear started to fade away after a year or so in his home. Later she found out that mates were spiritually bonded close enough to feel each other's emotions, as well as love. It seemed that Inuyasha's affection towards her dwindled. Knowing that, she tried to let go of him, to help him find new love and life, but the feeling inside her just couldn't let him go. She could still remember one word he had said to her when he realized his own and her feelings. You are too possessive, he said, but wasn't he once all protective of her once? Why couldn't he just face the fact that they were married now? They were _destined. _I don't believe in fates, he said, but wasn't everything a fate? That she had met and freed him from the long sleep? How only him and her could travel through the well? Then farewell, she said. But please don't cut all ties with me—at least we can be friends? And for that, he said yes.

They were ex-couples now, but their souls were still strongly tied, and she could already feel Inuyasha being happy and all delighted because of his current wife's kiss. It was a pain she could feel them. Know them. _See them. _But it seemed that Inuyasha could no longer feel her, or was at least ignoring her to the point where he was becoming the master of it. Why couldn't he return her feelings?

The well hummed once again, as if telling her to hurry and face with her fate. And she did just that.

"Don't tell me…" Her eyebrows ticked.

"Why am I THIS small?!"

She screamed, well, more like shouted at practically no one but to herself. If it was something about just getting smaller with same appearance, it won't really matter, but _this _kind of small was something she had totally not expected!

"Why am I a _child?!_"

She hated her life.

"By the way…" she looked around her surroundings.

"Where am I?"

She definitely despised her life.

* * *

Narumi yawned as he covered his mouth, a drop of tear forming at the brim of his eyes. This was yet another boring day, though it still had been entertaining after Mikan came to Gakuen Alice. But he still needed something else… Something that could make him _thrilled. _That brat also seemed to calm down after her child unexpectedly enrolled into this very academy that she abandoned many years ago. A slight pain in his chest stopped him from further thinking about the woman that left him many years ago, when he was still a student. Staring at his black arm, he wondered if he would die soon. It seemed that Mikan believed his words of being it a bug bite, but that lie won't hold for long, since he would be slowly eaten inside out. Damn him.

Whistling in a joyful manner, he patrolled around the academy looking for strangers when he noticed a small or rather, small and angry cries of a young voice, demanding to let go of his—or her—hand. He sighed. Probably another idiot who thought a little child as the student of this academy. Cursing the person as he approached the southern gate of the academy, he was surprised to see an _adult _kneeling in front of a small _child_, who was leering at them in a…distasteful manner.

"I, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear you whine."

Narumi watched with interest as she smacked the man's head with force, causing him to fall on to the block floor. He was surprised to see the child suddenly smirk, _her _eyes gleaming with evilness. Such a sadistic smirk, he thought to himself as he further observed a quite strange scene that unfolded in front of his eyes.

"People like you always exist where ever I go. That totally annoys me."

"…"

The man by now couldn't say anything but hold back the tears that forced itself into his swollen and bruised eyes whereas the girl just smiled "cutely" and tweaked a curly hair from her head. He felt his heart drop when she suddenly turn her eyes where he was hiding behind a tree, but released a silent sigh when she simply snorted and turned back to those man in front of her.

"So tell me, you fool."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"What's so special about this…Alice in Wonderland or something?"

"You mean Gakuen Alice, ma'am?"

"Whatever."

"I, It is an academy where…"

"Stop stuttering! Otherwise I'll just cut off your damn tongue so that you will never be able to speak again!"

"It is an academy full of "genius" ma'am! It is sponsored by the government!"

"Genius?" Sudden shiver ran down his spine as he saw the girl suddenly smile, her eyes darkening at the mention of the word.

"You really think its normal children inside there?"

"Well, they aren't normal ma'am…"

"Shut your mouth up. Listen. Those little creatures inside that building aren't some normal children who will let you kidnap them. They are _monsters,_ alright? They aren't normal human. Now if you don't want to experience _that_ again, get the fuck out of my eyes!"

The man quickly scrambled onto his legs as he ran for his dear life, soon vanishing with only a cloud of smoke visible where he sat. Dusting off her hands, she smiled in satisfactory as she stared at the gigantic wall that stood in front of her eyes. As his eyes observed her movements, he almost cried out in warning when she approached the wall. She would sure get electrified if he didn't stop her. Narumi silently stepped out of the shadow when the girl suddenly disappeared from his vision. Looking around with shock, he wondered where the girl went when he suddenly heard a loud crash within the academy walls.

"Now to crush down his academy."

That same young voice of a girl flowed into his ears as he quickly entered the school gate in alarm, thinking how she ended up inside the building, passing through the electric barrier without any harm.

"Hello, young man. Why are you so alarmed?"

That voice. He froze, not daring to look behind.

"Maybe it's because of some young girl who just entered this building without permission." He answered jokingly.

"Well, if you continue to speak to me in such manner, I'm certain you will end up like that man you saw few moments ago."

"Impressive. You knew I was there."

"I know everything… _Narumi._"

He turned around, distressed at the fact that young girl knew his name, but she was gone already, and he stood stunned, not being able to move.

* * *

Such a cute boy, she wondered as she looked down from the tree right above him. Hide and seek, she just loved it. She remembered how she used to play this game with her brother and she always ended up to be the last one to be found. Maybe her skills haven't died yet. Smiling to herself, she rubbed her head in attempt to calm down her fast racing heart. She was loosing control of herself…to quickly. If she was to hide any longer, her power would definitely burst, and the worst thing to have this academy destroyed. If that happened, then she would have less chance of returning normal. Dropping her right in front of some strange academy made it so clear that she had to attend this school no matter what. What purpose it held for her to attend here, she didn't know, but probably was something unimportant. Sighing, Kagome skipped onto the next tree when sudden voice caused her to falter.

"**Stop right there**."

What… What was that just now!

She panicked as her body suddenly lost control and fell down quickly. Strangely enough, her body only felt relaxed at such dangerous situation which naturally led to a conclusion. This guy probably used his strange power that was dominant in his blood. Damn, she should've noticed when she felt it before. Her nails suddenly grew long as it turned into claw like. Then she brought it down to her thighs without hesitation, and as the pain of her own nails ripping through her skin overwhelmed her, she felt her control over the body return. Faster than one can follow with his bare eyes, she tapped lightly on the block and dashed towards in the direction of the nearest building, smirking in victory.

"Oops, too late, I guess."

Panting harshly, Narumi stuck out his tongue playfully, thinking he was close to catching the girl.

"Well, no worries. The school has been told, and…"

He smiled brightly.

"She left a small trail."

Hide and seek, he just loved this game.

* * *

2009.02.09

* * *


	2. Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gaken Alice or Inuyasha**

**Deal**

She knew from the start fate wasn't always on her side. Or rather, she refused to side up with fate. As a falcon demon, she just loved to go against anything, _everything_. It became her habit, afterwards, to achieve victory after having a big struggle. That process often did deal with fatal injuries, but with her fast healing abilities, those really weren't that fatal. Inuyasha just cursed her curiosity, but it was also him who turned her into this particular demon.

"Your fault, Inuyasha."

"Hm?"

"…"

No matter how bad the situation looked, Kagome figured it wasn't too bad. Being tied up in thick chain was something that wasn't so shocking to her, but to others, especially those young kids, it seemed that the teacher was too brutal. If only she didn't bump into this stupid person who was sleeping in the woods, she could've just escaped and manage to sneak into the school, but she guessed not. Again, goddess of victory was not always on her side. Now she was thrusting her self onto the concrete floor, growling and snarling at the blond haired man who replied with that sickly sweet smile. Where did she that smile before? Oh right, Shippo.

"Such a rough kid. Anyway, thanks Tsukasa!"

"Uh…sure?"

Tsukasa, that was that stupid guy's name. What was he doing in the trees anyway, when he was supposed to be in class! She thought of breaking the chain with her claws, but she had a second thought. If the Shikon wanted her to enroll into this academy somehow, why couldn't she just tell this stupid Narumi guy that she had this Alice thing and wanted to enroll into this academy? Cursing in her mind, she opened her honey colored eyes and coldly stared into the sadistic teacher, which by the way, was Narumi.

"Do you need something?"

"I wish to strike a deal."

Kagome blamed her stupidity.

* * *

For Tsukasa, the situation was something that he could totally not understand. If there was one thing he did wrong, it was just skipping class and sleeping in the trees, but it seemed like that wasn't it. When this little girl came crashing into him with unbelievable speed and force, he instinctively held her tight as they fell on to the hard ground, thinking about giving her some advice about not running fast. Now, he was meddled up in their stupid business where this girl around Mikan's age was trying to strike a deal with Narumi.

"So what is the deal?"

"I'll behave, and be a good child. You free me from this chain and let me enroll into this academy."

"Perhaps this deal is a bit too unfair?"

"Look, I've never been good in my whole life, alright? It's even hard for me to bear me saying that I'll be a good child. Trust me, my mom thought about kicking me out of home."

"Okay…and how do I know you won't go back on your words?"

"Are you testing on by dignity as a…never mind. If you wish, I'll go through a special process so that I can never get back on my words."

"Hm, so what is _that?_"

Putting on his white beanie, he observed the situation closely as the girl simply smirked and looked down at the thick chain in a knowing glare. Obviously, she was requesting for a release, which Narmui surprisingly did with a cheery smile. Sarcastic, Tsukasa unknowingly thought in his mind, but soon regretted on his word choice and focused back on to the situation in front of him.

"Okay, so give me you hand."

"My hand?"

"Yeah, any hand."

Her irritated voice rang out in the empty space as he watched the blond teacher uncertainly gave her his black arm, wondering what she could do with this black body part. She only crunched her face up and leered at the owner of the arm, and leered back at the middle school student who was standing next to them.

"Okay, so who are you, Mr. I'm-skipping-class?"

"Uh, me?"

"Yeah, you. Who else?"

"I'm Tsukasa, middle school student."

"Okay dude, why don't you go back to your class so you won't disturb us?"

"…Why should I?"

"I suggest you do want to before I rip your tongue off."

Such a rough child! Clucking his tongue, he turned back and leisurely headed back towards the middle school department, turning his head back once a while. Why did he feel like something rough was going to happen in the academy?

"Oh well, not my business."

Too bad it became his business later on.

* * *

As for the odd couple, Kagome roughly grabbed the other arm of Narumi after looking close at his black hand. Ripping his long sleeve, she figured the miasma was staring to consume the life out of him, and that it will cause him some serious damage if it was left untreated. But once again, these people probably won't know anything of purifying uncleanly things. Grabbing both of his hands, she started focusing on the poison in his blood stream, trying to transfer it to herself. It seemed that her ability as a priestess seemed to reduce slightly after becoming small in physical appearance. Funny, since she never knew her abilities relied on her physical status.

She looked at Narumi who was now crunching his face up in pain, which she could feel as well, but was used to it, sadly. Her honey eyes softened every so slightly before reverting back to that cold looking eyes. Opening her mouth, she spoke softly, knowing that the teacher in front of her was on the verge of loosing his consciousness.

"Sleep, all will be fine after you open your eyes."

She hated how she sounded like Kikyo at that time.

* * *

2009.05.04

story plot ⓒShin Wal

* * *


End file.
